Finding Out
by xoc13
Summary: Sometimes in order to know you just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Initially when I had the idea for this fic it was going to be part of my 'Snaps' collection, but once I wrote it and shared it with Caris Bennet it became apparent that a multi chap was called for. **

**So, Christine is in her early 20s and after an embarrassing situation her feelings for a certain person are rattled. Of course, she turns to two very special women for advice: her mother and Angela. This first chapter sets up the story. Let me know your thoughts;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Christine parked on the curb, in front of her parents' house and hurried to the front door. Not wasting a single second she used her key to enter. Her parents insisted she and Parker kept a key. It was their house too.

"I'm sorry. Am I too late?" She used her charm smile on her mother.

"No. Your father is on his way." Brennan rinsed and dried her hands, turning to accept her daughter's embrace.

"Don't I get a hug?"

"Yes, you do." Christine smiled at Angela, loving the opportunity to share some girl time with the two women.

"Need help?" Christine looked around the kitchen counter, hoping she could still help before her father and Hodgins joined them for a late lunch. They all got together for a nice home meal on the weekends whenever it was possible.

"What happened?" Angela asked as she moved to stand next to Brennan, nudging her foot. The artist really wanted to know why Christine felt like she was running behind. The two friends shared a look as Christine shrugged a shoulder.

"Why do you seem flustered?" Brennan added, noting her daughter seemed agitated.

"It was nothing. Just a little wardrobe malfunction."

"Mmhmm..." Angela raised an eyebrow, sending a knowing look Brennan's way.

"Okay!" Christine threw her arms in the air in surrender.

"Oh." Angela shared a wicked laugh with Brennan as Christine said she went to the movies with her friend Austin.

"I helped him on the move to his new place." Christine defended, stating the outing was just about a friend thanking another friend for the help.

"Go on." Brennan piped in, detecting the undeniable stir of emotions her daughter was experiencing. Brennan could read her daughter just as well as she could read Booth.

"Alright!" Christine laughed, explaining how the one-shoulder strap of her dress gave out for some reason. "I was so embarrassed." She confessed how she'd struggled and maneuvered to keep her breasts covered.

"Aww, Bren, he gave her his shirt." Angela loved it, imagining the whole incident with crystal clear clarity.

"I..." Christened blushed, despite knowing the two most important women in her life were not easily scandalized. Especially her mother. "Is it so bad that I enjoyed the view?" It was her turn to laugh.

"No." Angela leaned closer, wanting to know the details. She'd known from the start that those two were headed to more than _friends_ territory.

"From the beginning I was attracted by the prominent ratio between Booth's clavicles and his ilia." Brennan sported a smug little smile as she threw that out there.

"Mother!" Christine chuckled despite the unexpected turn her mother took.

"There was serious sexual tension there." Angela informed. "It got to a point where I thought nothing would happen." The artist leaned even closer to Christine, mimicking a conspiratorial whisper.

Booth parked in the driveway and led the way to the back of the house. Before he opened the kitchen door he heard Brennan's comment.

"Oh God!" Christine gasped when her mother shared that the first time she saw Booth naked wasn't when they became romantically involved, but rather the time she burst into his bathroom.

"Bones!" Booth felt he was on the verge of a heart attack. How could she possibly say that in front of their daughter!

"What?" Brennan gave him a blank stare. "It's true."

"I know, but..." He trailed off, crossing the room to stand behind his daughter. He covered her ears, eliciting a snort of amusement from Angela and Hodgins. "She doesn't have to know." Booth whined.

"She's an adult, Booth." Brennan reminded.

"She's got no business knowing that." Booth countered.

"I can hear you." Christine tapped her father's wrists, wriggling out of his hold. "Hi, Dad." She kissed him on the cheek, trying to deflect the conversation away from how hot her mother found her father.

"Parker and Michael are on their way." Hodgins cocked his head to the side, indicating his wife she should follow. "How about we start up the grill?"

"Uh, sure." Angela linked an arm with Christine, asking for more details. The younger woman felt the heat rise up to her ears since Hodgins was within earshot and definitely taking note.

"Geesh, Bones." Booth shook his head, returning his attention to her. "That's private and no one's, especially our daughter's, _business_." He stepped closer to her, intent on proving his point.

"There were no explicit details." Brennan arched an eyebrow, pointing out she could have talked about the time she undressed him at the lab. "Even if it was to recover evidence." Brennan clicked her tongue against her teeth, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

Booth groaned at the horrific thought of what other somewhat_ compromising_ memories could resurface.

**I'd like to know your thoughts;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the response to the first chapter. This one is short (it's finals week for me and I figured a little update was called for after last night's finale of Bones), but by the end of the week I'll update again.**

**A hug to Caris Bennet for her help:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

The others were busy loading their plates in the kitchen. Booth cut Hodgins before he entered the house to do the same.

"What'd you get?" Booth asked, knowing the conspiratorial bug guy knew why the women seemed so secretive.

"A little accident ruined the rest of a, quote on quote, fun outing." Hodgins chuckled, noting Booth's reaction. "Ah, young love!" He added that just to see the look on Booth's face.

"Christine doesn't have a boyfriend." Booth mumbled, turning to look at his daughter. She was smiling as she conversed with her brother and Booth noted there was something different about her.

"That you know of." Hodgins slapped Booth on the shoulder before entering the kitchen.

Booth stood on the back porch mulling over the possibility.

"What are you waiting for?" Brennan stepped out of the house, waving him inside. With a smile, he took the hand she offered.

B&B

"You didn't play very nice." Brennan chided as she sat next to him on the couch. They were now alone, enjoying a beer together.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Booth shrugged.

"Really?" Brennan arched an eyebrow, turning her body to face his profile. She reminded how he'd practically interrogated Christine throughout dinner.

"I just wanna know..."

"No, no, no." Brennan pointed out he couldn't interfere.

"She's never brought him home." Booth claimed he just wanted to know their daughter's friend.

"No background checks." She tapped him on cheek.

"Hmm..." It was clear he didn't agree.

"Are you staying down here?" Brennan headed for the stairs, the skip to her step an open invitation for him to join her.

"Looks like you've got a better plan." He winked as he added, "Lead the way."

His arms wrapped around her middle when they reached the top of the stairs. Her arms rested on his shoulders.

"I know I'm not supposed to interfere..." Booth conceded, swaying them slightly. Her lips fused with his, cutting off whatever else he was about to say.

The kiss was her best argument.

"I get it." He exhaled quickly, backing her into their bedroom.

B&B

The piercing ring of a phone broke through her sleep. For a fraction of a second Brennan tried to ignore it, hugging Booth closer. When the ringing continued she reached across his form to answer.

"Brennan...hello?" She listened, trying to push aside her grogginess.

Booth ran a hand across her bare back as he waited for her to fill him in.

"What?... You're where?" Brennan sat up in bed, untangling the covers from their bodies.

"What's going on?" Booth mumbled as he turned on the bedside lamp. The light illuminated Brennan's face, allowing Booth to see the worry etched in her features.

"Christine is in the hospital." Brennan frantically rounded the bed, quickly grabbing some clothes as she went.

"What!" He shot off the bed, catching up to Brennan in the en suite. He tried asking what she'd been told, but decided to get dressed and ask on the way.


	3. Back Home

**I'm done with my chem final, so here's the next chapter;) And now that I'm on summer break I'll hopefully move this story along a lot faster.**

**Hugs to Caris Bennet for reading over the chap.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth scanned his gaze over his daughter as he spotted her in one of the many beds in the ER wing. He'd dropped Brennan off at the main entrance and then went to find parking.

"You okay?" She only looked roughed up from his point of view. And he hated it. "What happened?" He asked, hooking a finger under her chin and tilting her head from side to side. He noted a large bruise covering her lovely face along her right temple.

"I'm not too sure." Christine told him she'd gone home, grabbed a shower and went to bed. Yells and the sound of sirens awoke her some time later. Fire was consuming her apartment building and in the chaos she fell, hitting the side of her face. "They brought me here for a checkup. Mom's with the doctor." Brennan wanted to verify for herself that her daughter was indeed alright.

"Oh, baby." Booth hugged his daughter close, relieved at seeing her.

Brennan returned with good news, no head trauma. "We just have to wait for the release paperwork." She reached out, taking her daughter's hand in hers.

"That's good." Booth pulled Brennan into the embrace. Christine wrapped an arm around each of her parents, assuring them all that it had been nothing but a scare.

The drive back was spent in silence. Booth took Brennan's hand in his, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Before he released her hand she squeezed his in silent affection.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a bit." The sun would rise shortly, but Christine felt like she needed the rest. Brennan nodded, walking upstairs with her.

"You should get some rest too." Booth was waiting for her in the hall.

Brennan shook her head in the negative, stating it was going to be morning soon. "I have to work…"

"Nope." Booth whisked her into their bedroom, convincing her to lie down. "Tell you what," He kicked off his shoes and settled next to her. "Take a little nap…" He kissed the side of her neck, pressing her back against his front. "And then you can get some more writing done."

She wanted to argue, but stayed put.

B&B

The next morning Booth trotted downstairs in a hurry. He had an early meeting and wanted to at least get some coffee before he dropped Brennan off.

"Thanks." Booth took the coffee mug his daughter offered.

"Here." Christine gave him an on the go breakfast muffin she prepared for him. When Brennan joined them, she also handed her a cup of coffee and a to go breakfast. It was her way of thanking them for all the back and forth of the previous day. The apartment building was in bad shape and would be closed until the investigation of the fire's source ended. So, Christine would be staying with her parents until further notice.

"Thank you." Brennan accepted the food and coffee, gathering her belongings.

"Do you need a ride?" Booth asked, even as he noted the time.

"Don't worry." Christine told them she'd ride with Austin to class. "You two already have a hectic morning." The house phone rang and Christine answered. "I have to go." She said when she hung up, waving goodbye to her parents.

"Wait." Brennan gave her a spare key in case she got home before them.

"Have you ever met this guy?" Booth questioned from his position by the front door. He watched his daughter climb in the passenger seat of a black van, making a mental note of the license plate. Perhaps it was for the best that their daughter would be staying at home for now.

"No. Christine's talked about him." Brennan provided as she walked past him and towards his SUV.

Booth angled inside the SUV and drove away from their home, knowing he had the perfect opportunity to _find out_ more about the mysterious Austin.


	4. In Love

**I guess after the finale I just feel like B&B deserve to be reunited, so writing for this one helps me envision their life together. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the support.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"And I thought we'd worry less once they got older." Angela commented as they entered the Diner. Brennan nodded as they sat on their usual table.

"I'm glad it was nothing serious." Brennan already knew what she wanted to order for lunch and waited for her friend to decide.

"I bet Booth's happy she's back at home." Angela said after they placed their order. Brennan chuckled. Booth hadn't been too happy when Christine moved out for college.

"I think he's going to argue that the commute isn't too great and try to convince Christine to move back in."

"I bet." Angela grinned, imagining the plan the former field agent was forming.

B&B

Booth hooked a left, turning into the residential area where their home of twenty plus years was located.

"Case?" Brennan asked when she opened the glove compartment in search of some tissue, finding a file instead. They'd stopped their active field work long ago, but every now and then they were asked to consult.

"No…" He cringed, knowing she wasn't going to be happy once she opened the manila folder.

"Austin Behl, twenty-two…" Brennan's brow furrowed as it hit her. "You did a background check on Christine's friend!"

"I ran the license plate and…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"You can't just leave it alone, can you?" She accused.

"Look, I'm just trying to figure out what kind of guy she's hanging out with." Booth took a right on their street, lifting an eyebrow when he spotted a black van parked on the curb in front of their house.

"Why are you stopping?" Brennan questioned when he rolled to a stop two houses over. "I can't believe you!" Brennan huffed, annoyed with his antics. Hot anger flashed through her, remembering the numerous times he did the exact same thing to one of her dates. "What? Do you want to surprise them?" With a grunt, she angled out of the SUV and slammed the door shut.

"Oh man." Booth groaned, knowing full well her irritation with him would not fade soon. He hated fighting with her, but he hated even more when they went to bed angry.

He caught up to her as she inserted her key in the front lock. "Bones…" He began, gulping when she threw a dark glare his way over her shoulder. "Baby…" He pleaded, but she ignored him and pushed the door open.

"Hey." Brennan was headed straight for the stairs, but her daughter's greeting caused her to redirect to the family room.

"Hello." Brennan looked at Booth, not missing the way his left hand landed on the small of her back. He was trying to soothe her anger.

"Hi." The blond guy sitting next to their daughter on the couch waved at them.

"This is my friend Austin." Christine piped in. "Austin, my parents."

"I've heard a lot about you." The young man rose, extending a hand to the couple. Reading the intention on Booth's gaze, Brennan shook the hand extended in their direction.

"We've heard a lot about you as well." Brennan responded, making him blush.

"Are you hungry?" Christine said she'd just placed an order for pizza and wondered if her parents would want some too. "I can just call…"

"Sure." Booth agreed, not wanting to miss interacting with Austin.

Brennan headed upstairs to change. "Booth?" She called as she reached the top of the stairs and Booth didn't follow.

"Yeah, Bones?" Booth's gaze tore away from Austin when he didn't get a response from his wife. He knew it was best to go upstairs.

"Bones?" He closed the door behind him, searching the room for her. She padded out of the en suite, wearing only a matching bra and panty set. He was momentarily distracted, but those blue eyes reminded him of the situation.

"Be nice." She warned, donning a T-shirt and jeans before exiting their bedroom.

Booth trotted downstairs, ready to gauge his gut feeling where Austin was concerned.

"Uh, can I ask you a question?" Austin carted plates to the dining table. Christine followed with cups.

Brennan gave him a 'you just did' look as she placed a salad bowl on the table.

"Okay," The younger man laughed, sending another look Christine's way. "Is it true Christine was born in a barn?"

Booth remembered that day as if it were yesterday. As he heard Brennan recount the events of that day, Booth's gaze moved from his daughter to her friend.

"And so, I gave birth in a barn." Brennan finished with her tale just as the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of their food.

"Wow." Austin smiled at Christine. Booth recognized that smile. He was familiar with it, because the woman standing by his side was the recipient of a similar smile.

Dinner went smooth and after clean-up Christine and Austin returned to hitting the books. They had an exam later that week and since she couldn't go into her apartment yet, Christine was relying on his notes for the final review session.

B&B

"It's kinda late for them to still be downstairs." Booth mumbled in the darkness. It was past midnight and he had yet to hear their daughter go to bed.

"They're reviewing for an exam." Brennan supplied, turning to face her husband. She was no longer upset with him. He'd back off the interrogation throughout dinner. She knew it was because he detected something at seeing their daughter and Austin together.

"I take it you're not mad anymore." He snaked an arm over her hip, pressing her closer. Brennan asked him what led to his change in attitude. "He's in love with Christine."

"Oh." Brennan blinked. His naturally ability to read people so well still amazed her. "Does that worry you?" Brennan inquired, leaning against him.

"No." Booth chuckled as he felt her body press against his. All Booth wanted was for the guy to respect Christine and not overstep his boundaries.

Booth's intentions were pure, she knew. Brennan reminded him they'd taught Christine well and that she could take care of herself. Booth rolled his eyes theatrically in the darkened room. He'd heard that line various times, both from Brennan and Christine. Maybe it was true their daughter knew how to take care of herself, but that fact didn't take away from him wanting to protect her.

**Next chapter, Christine has her own revelation. **


End file.
